My Greatest What If
by FrozenCrimsonCroissant
Summary: I once loved you but not anymore. Now as I attend your wedding, I am ending things between us.


 ** _Summary:_**

 ** _I once loved you but not anymore. Now as I attend your wedding, I am ending things between us._**

 **Yahho~ FrozenCrimsonCroissant here, I know I am not done with My Romeo and Juliet tragedy but I can't just ignore this one shot that came to mind after reading a story and finding such a deep line "My greatest what if was you" that's the line and it just does not get out of my head. I promise to update my other story so I hope you enjoy this.**

 **~8080808080808080808080~**

I see you walking down the aisle with a big smile on your face. I am attending this wedding even though it pains me so. I can't deny the fact that I still love you after all these years. I may have been married for three years now and have a son but you are still etched deep within my heart.

They say there are people who are just a page in your whole life story, but to me, you were more than a page. We had spent a year together and I had spent five years holding feelings for you. I know for a fact that you have moved on from me. After all, he was there for you.

After we broke up four years ago, he aided you in your despair since I had the guts to leave you behind for my dream. I met my wife while I was abroad. Funny how when we met again with her as my fiancée, I learned that she is your best friend. Our wedding was due in two months and you were to be her maid of honor.

I could see that you were still affected by me but I am always kept at bay by my best friend's constant company around you. He was there with you when I should have been the one to perform that role.

There are always times when we think that Destiny played us good but it turns out that that false alarm was actually true. We can never mend a mistake that was done out of foolishness. For a reason so low, I broke up with you. And I lost my forever.

I am brought back to reality as I saw my best friend taking your hand in his. You both looked so happy and it hurts more as I, being your husband-to-be's best friend was the best man and I can see this scene unfolding right in front of me. I looked across to where my wife, your matron of honor was. She was looking at me worriedly. I shook my head in disappointment to myself. I should remove all my idle feelings of you. I sent my wife a look of reassurance and she smiled back at me. It's about time I end this once and for all.

The ceremony proceeded as it would. They exchanged their vows. Tears were shed and a kiss shared. Afterwards, we took pictures from friends to family. Everyone wore smiles on their faces especially the bride and groom. Soon it was time for the after party which was to be held in one of the restaurants owned by my best friend, the groom.

In the party everyone from the gang was asked to share some words about the bride and groom. I and my wife were last considering that we were the best friends of the bride and groom respectively. She shed some tears saying that her best friend finally belonged to another but she was still a free spirit with how her husband just lets her be.

When it was my turn, I had no idea what to say but I spoke otherwise. I spoke about my best friend and I, how we did things together and how we knew how the other thinks. As a bonus I even gave him teasing advices in how to handle a wife especially when they are pregnant. Everybody in the hall laughed and my wife glared teasingly at me, oh I better get ready when we reach home.

After the words said, it was time for the newlyweds to dance. You two danced in the middle and it was a perfect picture. By then I realized how much you two suited each other. You both really were the perfect couple. Even as you constantly bickered the moment you met before. Even after that year of our relationship, I knew you two were the ones meant to be. The party almost seemed to pass like a blur.

Before it finished and as you both entertained your separate guests, I asked you to come and talk with me. You asked what was wrong, as usual. Your brunette hair which was kept up at the wedding, now cascaded along your shoulders. I started to speak and you teared up as we got deeper in this topic. I told you it was fine and that I have moved on from you. I love my wife, your best friend now. And I won't do anything that can hurt her and our son.

You gave me a friendly hug and thanked me for telling you the truth. When we broke away, you gave me a happy smile, a genuine one. By then, I knew that I will be able to move on. I suggested we return to where your husband was, he'd probably be worried sick and glaring at every person he sees. True enough, he and my wife was engaged in a glaring contest. We laughed at the scene and they both shift their gazes to us, giving off the look that said "what are these two idiots laughing about? Don't they know that we were looking for them?" this made us laugh more and made my wife shoot us with her always portable baka gun.

I went to her side and told her we should probably be going home for you and your husband might want some time together. You laughed it off while your husband gave me his usual glare. We left the venue and as we arrived home, my wife gave me a worried look. I was confused as to what she was on about when I realized.

I gave her a reassuring smile as I hugged her. I told her of what I talked with you and she relaxed on my hold. I kissed her on the forehead and then gave her a peck on the lips. We checked on our son and went to bed ourselves.

Just before I drifted off, my thoughts rambled on how you were my false alarm, just as I was yours. I looked at this woman beside me under my arms. Even with her cold demeanour when she was awake, I can't deny her peaceful face as she sleeps. This woman is Hotaru Imai-Nogi, my – Ruka Nogi's wife. She is my destiny and I am glad that you have found yours, too. Natsume Hyuuga, my best friend was your destiny. And you, Mikan Sakura-Hyuuga are my greatest what if.


End file.
